


The Naughty List

by jupiter23



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: But today is not that day, F/M, Human AU, Merry Christmas you filthy animals!, there will come a day when I don't end my smut fics with them getting caught by someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Bog has been coerced into playing Santa for his department store this year. He’s barely tolerated it all month, and is only too happy when it finally ends the day before Christmas Eve. Marianne comes by right as the store is closing up for the holiday to reward him for putting up with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift to the entire fandom!

Bog sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes with his fingers in an attempt to rid them of the latest afterimage of the camera flash as the last child was led away by her mother. Since the day after Thanksgiving, he’d been playing Santa for the mall he owned. And the question he hadn’t been able to stop asking himself was how he had managed to get himself roped into it this year.

Personally, he blamed this on his mother. He had no idea where she had suddenly gotten the idea that _he_ should play Santa Claus this year. Brutus had done it every year for the last ten years, and as far as Bog knew, he enjoyed the hell out of doing it. But suddenly, not two days before Thanksgiving, Brutus was standing in his office, asking for time off so he could take his wife and two children to Disneyland. Their flight was scheduled to leave that Friday, which meant he wouldn’t be able to play Santa, at least for that weekend.

Bog hadn’t been able to bring himself to deny the request, especially since Brutus rarely took time off of work at all. But he found it suspicious that he’d suddenly wanted to go. It was even more suspicious that in his now last-minute scramble to find someone else to be Santa, no one could do it. He was pretty sure Griselda had bribed them all into refusing, making it easier to talk Bog himself into doing it. And then to keep doing it after Brutus had returned from his trip.

Bog growled under his breath and tried for the zillionth time to scratch his jaw under the beard. The damn thing itched like crazy, and with the gloves covering his fingernails, relieving it was all but impossible. Thank God it was Christmas Eve and the store was closing in about ten minutes. He could get out of this damned costume and go home to his fiancée, Marianne. She had promised him a special gift that evening, and he was looking forward to finding out what it was.

While Stuff began dismantling her camera set-up, Bog took a quick glance around. No more customers were around, so he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. Five minutes now. Five more minutes, and he could—

“BOG!!!”

Bog winced at the familiar squeal. He was quite fond of Marianne’s sister, but there was no denying that he could pick her out of a crowd as long as she was excited about something.

He looked up to find Dawn trotting towards him. Marianne, Dawn’s boyfriend Sunny, and his mother were following at a more leisurely pace.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as Dawn reached his chair and hopped up into his lap, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

“I wanted a picture with Santa!” Dawn chirped happily. A snort that sounded a lot like a laugh came from Stuff’s direction.

“Huh?” Bog asked stupidly.

“What she means is,” Griselda explained, “is that we came to pick you up for dinner, and she was hoping we would get here before you left.”

Bog bit back a groan. He had been hoping to get out of this entire thing with as few reminders as possible. It looked like he wasn’t going to get his wish.

“Sorry, man, but it’s something she likes to do every year,” Sunny said sympathetically.

When Bog looked to Marianne, however, she only gazed back at him with a glint in her eye that suggested that she was up to something. The rest of her face, however, was carefully impassive.

“Fortunately, we have time for one more picture,” Stuff announced. Dawn squealed happily and Bog rolled his eyes. Might as well get this over with, then. Bog took a breath and arranged his face into something he hoped was in the ball park of jolly while Dawn beamed into the camera.

“Are you okay, Bog? You seem tense,” Dawn commented.

“I’m fine,” Bog said as he tried to blink away another afterimage.

“Trust me, he’ll live,” Marianne said, walking up to the dais and motioning at Dawn to vacate Bog’s lap. Bog watched in surprise as Marianne slid into her place. “Which is good, because it’s my turn.” Even Stuff blinked at her in shock. Marianne wasn’t known for doing things like this, either.

“Marianne, what—“ but Bog was silenced when Marianne hooked two fingers into the mustache of the fake beard and pulled it down enough to cover his lips with hers and plunge her tongue into his mouth. Bog was stunned for all of three seconds before he responded by completely forgetting where he was and melting into it.

Marianne moaned low in her throat as her tongue slid alongside his and one of her hands found its way to his back to creep down his spine. Bog’s hand tightened on her thigh in response. He didn’t know much time had passed before the sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the haze building in his mind.

Their mouths reluctantly broke away from each other’s and Bog’s lips quirked up in a grin before he looked for the source of the noise. Down on the floor, Dawn had turned slightly red, and Sunny looked slightly uncomfortable as he pretended to be interested in the North Pole set-up around them. Griselda, however, had her arms folded over her chest and was shooting the both of them an annoyed look.

“Will you go get out of that costume already so we can go eat? The two of you can make out later,” his mother snapped.

“Of course, Griselda! We’ll be right back,” Marianne said placatingly as she took the still slightly-dazed Bog by one hand and pulled him out of the chair, leading him towards the elevator that would take them to the top floor and his office.

“This was not quite what I had in mind for this evening,” Marianne said once the elevator doors had closed and they began ascending to the top floor.

“Really?” Bog asked, pulling off the hat, beard, and gloves ( _finally_ , thank _God_ , he could scratch his jaw properly now).

“No, believe it or not, I was anticipating a quiet evening at home. Just the two of us,” Marianne said, looking slightly disappointed. But that glint in her beautiful golden eyes had not gone away. “But your mom insisted on going to dinner first before all of the restaurants closed.”

“Well, you know how stubborn my mother can be,” Bog said, twisting his head to the side to give his neck a crack. Marianne let out an audible groan. Bog looked back at her to see the gold of her eyes had darkened with lust. For some reason he had never been able to figure out, she found that a turn-on.

But Bog was beginning to get the feeling that she had come here turned on already. He was suddenly extremely curious as to just what it was his mother had interrupted. And he had the feeling he was going to find out very soon. The thought had his blood warming up in anticipation.

“Don’t worry, I still plan to give you your present,” Marianne said, a smile pulling at her lips. When the elevator arrived at the top floor, Bog led the way this time. Most of the administrative staff who worked up here was already gone for the holiday, meaning the floor was all but deserted. He didn’t stop until the door to his office was shut behind the two of them. The room was lit by a single lamp on his desk, which was where he dropped the pieces of his costume he’d already taken off.

“So do you have it with you, or do we have to wait until we get home?” Bog asked, unzipping the coat and finally discarding it over the back of a chair. The padding he’d had to wear to make his lean frame look about two hundred pounds heavier quickly followed. However, he froze in place when he could hear the shifting of more fabric from behind him.

“Oh, I brought it with me,” Marianne said airily. Bog turned to see her throwing her coat over the nearby sofa and reaching up behind herself to unzip the back of her deep purple velvet dress.

Bog’s brain nearly short-circuited and his mouth fell open when the fabric slid to the floor to pool around her booted feet. Under the dress, she was wearing a harness bra and a matching garter belt that was holding up her sheer stockings. And she wasn’t wearing any panties.

He was suddenly thankful for the extra room in the pants on this costume. The sudden raging boner he had going on might have actually caused him pain had he been wearing anything tighter.

Marianne stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I take it you like it?” she asked.

Bog could only manage a rapid nod. He couldn’t seem to make his voice work.

“Good,” Marianne said, pulling him down into another deep kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before Bog broke it long enough to duck down and hook his hands around her thighs, pulling them around his waist and pulling her body flush to his. He claimed her lips in another kiss as he walked back to the door, pushing her against it and grinding his hips into hers. Marianne moaned into his mouth.

Bog pulled his lips from hers to leave a path of hard, sucking kisses down her throat. The tips of his fingers began tracing the bands of her harness bra. Marianne’s hands began moving across his shoulders, pulling the suspenders holding his pants up off of his shoulders. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from her long enough to shrug out of them.

When his hands returned to her body, they fell onto her bare breasts. Her nipples hardened under his palms as he gave them a firm squeeze and she cried out her pleasure. Marianne’s hands began to paw at his t-shirt, and he once again reluctantly pulled away from her long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere in the room.

Her hands were running up and down his back the instant he came back to her. His mouth returned to her throat and began to leave a trail down to her breasts.

“Oh, yesssss,” she hissed when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and teased the other with his fingers, causing her back to arch. His other hand drifted lower to her hip and found its way between her legs. It was her turn to grind against him when his fingers brushed her clitoris and dipped into her wet heat.

His fingers kept teasing at her entrance as his mouth shifted to her other breast to lave attention on her other nipple. Her hips began to thrust harder, which made his fingers slide deeper into her. He pulled his mouth away from her breasts so he could watch her face. Her eyes were hooded and her mouth had fallen open. He could have come right then and there from her cries of pleasure that were growing steadily louder.

Marianne’s screaming ended with a cry of protest when Bog abruptly drew his hand away and went to undo his pants. It was time to properly thank her for her gift.

When Marianne saw what Bog was doing, her hands came down to help him. The next thing he knew, his pants and boxers were falling around his knees and his throbbing length was in her hands and she was guiding him to her soaking pussy. He thrust into her and wasted no time starting a furious rhythm that had Marianne resuming her screaming within seconds.

Seconds later, Bog’s own cries joined hers. The sensation of Marianne wrapped around him always tested his control, and with her wearing something so damned provocative, he wasn’t going to last long.

“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH, BOOOOOOOG….” Marianne screamed as she tightened around him and vibrated with her orgasm. Bog could only roar in response as he gave one final thrust and spilled into her.

He slumped against her as they both came down. “Thank you,” he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’m gonna have to get another one for Valentine’s Day, then,” she panted out.

Bog pulled away from her to meet her eyes. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Only in the best way,” she purred with a sly smile.

“In that case, don’t stop,” he said, pressing another kiss to her forehead before pulling out of her and setting her down on her feet. “We should get dressed, everyone’s waiting for us.”

“If you insist,” Marianne said, reaching for her dress. Bog grinned as he pulled his pants up enough to get to the adjoining bathroom so he could finish changing out of his costume.

About ten minutes later, both Bog and Marianne were fully dressed and cleaned up and walking out of his office. But they were both brought up short when they realized Griselda was standing in their path. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was glaring up at both of them.

“When I said the two of you could make out later, I didn’t mean to come up here and have sex instead!” Griselda snapped.

“Calm down, mother, she was only giving me my Christmas gift,” Bog said.

“Judging by the way you two were cutting up in there, I really hope you enjoyed it,” she snarled as Bog took Marianne by the hand and led her past his mother. Marianne tried her best to not smile as Bog led her towards the elevator.

Griselda continued her tirade as they all waited on the elevator car, but Bog tuned her out. He didn’t intend for her to find out that he fully intended to enjoy his gift again as soon as this dinner was over.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know what a harness bra or the matching garter belts look like, they're both for sale on Amazon.com. You can also google them.


End file.
